


Sweetly You

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Biarkan hal-hal rumit dari masa lalu terpendam dalam sejarah, sebab Kouki dan Seijuurou sudah berjanji akan membuka lembar baru kehidupan mereka dengan cara yang berbeda. Dimulai dengan cara yang sederhana. Sesederhana mentari yang kembali ke pelukan senja. Mengizinkan sang rembulan untuk merajai malam bersama pasukan bintang-bintang.





	Sweetly You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfrx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfrx/gifts).



> KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> I've been missed this pair lately, fortunately i can finish this drabble for the sake of them. Also hope this would be a presentable gift for my beloved friend. Happy birthday my dear ... Hope you enjoy this one. Also all of you, dear reader ....  
> Happy reading....

  


“Kau tahu apa yang membuatku merasa bahagia, Kouki?”

  
“Hm? Apa itu Sei?”

  
“Kamu.”

  
Pipi kecokelatan itu perlahan memerah. Si pemilik memalingkan wajah. “Kamu gombal!” erangnya sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua belah telapak tangan.

  
Seijuurou hanya menyengir tipis. Tingkah menggemaskan yang selalu dinanti dari sosok di seberangnya itu pun muncul. Seijuurou tidak akan pernah bosan. 

Jemarinya mendekat dan meraih salah satu dari telapak tangan yang masih setia menutupi wajah semerah kepiting bakar Kouki.

  
“Hei, aku tidak bohong. Kurasa takdir memang menuntunku padamu. Hanya saja kita tidak pernah tahu kenapa _ia_ memilih jalan berliku untuk membuatku menemukanmu. Meski begitu, aku bersyukur, Kouki.”

  
“Uh, Sei, berhentilah. Aku malu,” gerung Kouki, masih memalingkan wajah. Tak sanggup menatap wajah Seijuurou yang berubah tengil di matanya. 

  
Seijuurou berdiri, hati-hati agar tak menyakiti tangan Kouki yang enggan dilepas, untuk menenui langsung pemuda yang merupakan pasangan jiwanya itu. Seijuurou berdiri di hadapan Kouki, menarik Kouki ke dalam pelukan. 

  
“Tidak ada siapa pun yang akan mengolokmu, Kouki. Hari ini hanya ada kau dan aku.”

  
Seijuurou mengendus tengkuk Kouki, aroma maskulin dan aroma lembut yang bercampur tercium dari sana. Dari tanda klaim yang diberikannya yang mempertegas ikatan mereka. Tubuh Kouki yang sempat menegang kini menjadi rileks di pelukan Seijuurou. Membiarkan aroma hutan pinus dan salju dari feromon sang alpha membungkus dirinya, membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman.

  
Seijuurou tersenyum, sadar bahwa sang omega sangat menyukai perlakuannya. Seijuurou mengecupi pucuk kepala Kouki. Wangi aroma alami tubuh omeganya, jeruk sitrus dan kayu manis, yang lembut membuat Seijuurou merasa tenang. Sebelah tangannya mengusap pungung Kouki dengan sayang. Lalu turun menelusuri hingga ke bagian pinggang Kouki yang terdapat tato _soulmate_ mereka. Personifikasi milik Seijuurou ada di sana, di balik kaos putih dirangkap dengan _sweeter_ jingga muda yang dikenakan Kouki. Tato yang membentuk siluet singa. Kouki sedikit berjengit ketika tato miliknya bereaksi pada usapan lembut Seijuurou. Sensasinya serupa dengan ribuan kupu-kupu yang hinggap di permukaan kulit dan kaki-kaki kecil mereka menjejak di sana. _Geli_ tapi Kouki suka.

  
Kouki melepaskan diri dari pelukan Seijuurou. Senyumnya yang terbit malu-malu membuat Seijuurou tertegun, tak sadar bahwa Kouki dapat memicu insting primitif sang alpha hanya dengan tatapan polos yang sering membuat Seijuurou _lupa diri_. Seijuurou _benar-benar_  berusaha menahan diri. Tidak ingin merusak momen hangat yang tercipta di antara mereka. Merutuki diri di dalam batinnya, Seijuurou balas tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Kouki agak lama.

  
“Habis dari sini mau ke mana lagi?” tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan fokus.

  
Kening Kouki berkerut sejenak. Lalu menggeleng lemah. “Kali ini aku ingin Sei yang menentukan kita mau ke mana saja. Aku tak keberatan asal bersama Sei.”

  
“Mau jalan-jalan ke pantai dulu, tidak?”

  
Kouki tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Mengangguk, Kouki kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan Seijuurou. “Ayo!” Kouki melepas pelukan dan membiarkan dirinya dituntun keluar ruang VVIP restoran yang dipesan khusus oleh Seijuurou sebelumnya untuk merayakan hari bahagia mereka.

  
Membiarkan sang alpha memanjakan dirinya dalam balutan penuh kasih mesra yang memabukkan. Sekali ini, tak mengapa. Toh Kouki masih bisa membujuk Seijuurou untuk lebih berhemat di waktu yang lain. Karena pada dasarnya, Kouki hanya membutuhkan Seijuurou, seperti Seijuurou yang membutuhkan dirinya, bukan hal lainnya.

  
Biarkan hal-hal rumit dari masa lalu terpendam dalam sejarah, sebab Kouki dan Seijuurou sudah berjanji akan membuka lembar baru kehidupan mereka dengan cara yang berbeda. Dimulai dengan cara yang sederhana. Sesederhana mentari yang kembali ke pelukan senja. Mengizinkan sang rembulan untuk merajai malam bersama pasukan bintang-bintang. 

  
Seijuurou dan Kouki cukup bahagia dengan menjadi penikmat saja. Bercengkerama dengan mesra dalam buai angin malam yang berembus sepoi-sepoi, dengan deburan ombak yang melatari suasana hangat yang sengaja dicipta. 

  
“Sei….” Kouki merapat pada Seijuurou yang duduk di sampingnya.

  
“Ya?” Seijuurou melepas jaket dan menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti Kouki.  
Kouki berdeham. Terlihat ragu di mata Seijuurou. Digenggamnya tangan Kouki untuk menyiratkan dukungan supaya Kouki berani mengatakan apa pun yang tengah mengusik pikirannya saat ini. Kouki menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan.

  
“Sei … kau tahu apa yang membuatku bahagia?”

  
“Apa itu, Kouki?”

  
Meski samar-samar, Seijuurou dapat menangkap rona yang menyepuh warna apel ranum di pipi Kouki. Tangannya dibawa untuk menelusuri perut Kouki. Awalnya Seijuurou tak paham, kerut samar membuat keningnya berlapis. Sebelum insting kuat menabrak sensor saraf di kepalanya. Kedua netra heterokromnya membeliak. Mulutnya menganga dengan tidak elitnya untuk sepersekian detik. Membuat Kouki mengulum senyum dan cemas bersamaan.

  
“A-apa—Kouki—ini—” 

  
Kalimatnya tak pernah selesai, terlalu takjub untuk mencoba memercayai instingnya sendiri. Seijuurou, _si jenius_ , mendadak merasa paling idiot seantero jagat.

  
Kouki mengangguk. Pertama agak ragu, tapi entah tatapan Seijuurou seperti sinyal positif yang amat dinantinya sedari awal Kouki menyadari _keberadaan_ yang berbeda di dalam dirinya. Hingga membuatnya terus mengangguk saat Seijuurou masih menatap dengan wajah bodohnya.

  
Tangan Seijuurou meraba pelan perut Kouki dari balik _sweeter_ nya. Mengusapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Ekspresinya sungguh tak disangka, setengah terkejut, setengah tak paham. Separuh takjub, separuh tak percaya. _Oh_ , andai Tetsuya ada di sini, sepupu Seijuurou yang satu itu akan merekam ekspresi melongo Seijuurou dengan senang hati untuk dijadikan bahan _blackmailed_ Seijuurou nanti.

  
Kouki gelisah, resah di antara pemikiran negatif yang kini mulai meracuni. “S-Sei … ka-katakan sesuatu…,” bisiknya lemah. Takut. Tak berani berharap.

  
Seijuurou seperti disentak kembali ke alam nyata. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali. “Kouki….” Seijuurou menggengam erat kembali kedua telapak tangan Kouki. Membawanya ke bibir, mengecup penuh perasaan pada punggung tangan Kouki.  
Kouki tak mengerti. Seijuurou seperti bukan _Seijuurou_ nya. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengucap sesuatu, tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam rengkuhan. Dipeluk erat. Didekap hangat.

  
“Terima kasih,” bisik Seijuurou sembari mengecupi setiap permukaan kulit Kouki yang bisa dijangkaunya. “Terima kasih, Kouki. Kau sungguh-sungguh bahagiaku. Kau dan _dia_.”

  
Kouki menahan harunya. Sekuat tenaga tak ingin terisak dan menangis begitu saja. “Bukan sekadar _dia_ , Sei. _Dia_ … buah hati kita. Alasanku meraih bahagia bersamamu.”

  
Seijuurou masih mendekap erat Kouki. Melepaskan sejenak untuk menatap mata cokelat kesukaannya. “Dia melengkapi kebahagiaan kita.”

  
Kouki tertawa. Merdunya sampai di telinga Seijuurou. Cairan bening bergulir di kedua pipinya. Tangisan bahagia. Seijuurou tak perlu lagi banyak meminta. Perbedaan di antara mereka membuat hidup mereka sempurna, saling melengkapi satu sama lain dan terus akan menjadi alasan kebahagiaan mereka.

  


End  


**Author's Note:**

> Menulis AkaFuri kembali menjadi tantangan buat rexa karena sejujurnya sudah lama sekali rexa tidak menulis mereka. Rexa harap karakter mereka tidak terlalu ooc di sini. Rexa minta maaf bila hal itu terjadi, mohon kesediannya untuk menunjukkan bagian mana yg harus diperbaiki agar rexa bisa segera merevisinya.  
> Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir dan membaca. Senang rasanya bisa menulis pair kesayangan dengan prompt yg tidak biasa. Tapi memang ini hanya bagian kecil, rexa belum sempat menulis keseluruhan main idea untuk prompt ini. Terkhusus untuk seorang sahabat di sana yg merayakan hari istimewanya. Agak maksa sih plotnya. Rexa berusaha menuangkan ide penuhnya di karya lain yg sedang rexa kerjakan di sela kesibukan di RL. Semoga tak mengecewakan.   
> Sekali lagi terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
